Garçon masqué cache ses sentiments ?
by TheSukiSnake
Summary: Après tout ... qu'est ce que c'est, tomber amoureux ? Et d'un garçon, en plus ? Pour Heat, le milieu de terrain de Prominence, la question ne s'était jamais posée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que lui et Nepper commencent à se rapprocher. Mais les sentiments sont-ils partagés ? - petit OS écrit par une amie (avec un titre de fifouuuuu)


Aytha que **bonjours** les gens ! _Arf_, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté, dis donc !

Bref, cette fois c'est un peu spécial, puisque ce n'est pas un texte de moi. C'est un OS d'une amie, qui, je trouve, a un style d'écriture vraiment pas mal, et que j'aimerais faire connaître.

**Son blog** : inazuma-os sur Skyrock (ils prennent pas les liens :sorry:)

Alors ce sera un One Shot, donc, de Heat et Nepper, "_avec un début de lemon_" (petite joueuse).

Crédit : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, le texte ne m'appartient pas non plus.

* * *

Heat était sur le terrain de foot. L'entraînement était fini et il était le dernier, mais il voulait parfaire ses techniques. Depuis sa défaite face à Raimon en tant que «Chaos», il se mettait plus à cœur dans l'entraînement.  
Mais alors qu'il frappait dans la balle, il pensa à son coéquipier: Nepper. Il n'avait jamais pu voir ce gars qu'en photo quand il était à l'académie Alius. Il avait l'air désintéresser de tous et pourtant, il avait toujours ce regard hautain. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur vie normal, le joueur «masqué» avait commencer à être plus «vivable», voir même gentil, surtout avec lui.  
Heat rougi en se rappelant de se qui c'était passer la veille :

Le garçon au cheveux blancs descendait l'escalier quand, soudain, il avait glissé ! Il pensait rencontrer le sol dur et ferma les yeux, mais à la place, il sentie une surface chaude et molle. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et vit qu'il était dans les bras de Nepper ! Ce dernier avait l'air inquiet, et avait demandé si il allait bien, et Heat avait rougi.

Le blanc tomba à genoux par terre, épuisé. Il mit sa main sur son cœur et repris sa respiration. Son entraînement l'avait épuisé. Soudain, il senti quelque chose venir vers lui ! Instinctivement, il se retourna et avança sa main. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que c'était une bouteille d'eau ! Il regarda, surpris, la personne qui l'avait lancée, et fut étonné de voir ... Nepper ! Il rougi et détourna le regard, puis se reprit, se leva et dit à son coéquipier :

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»

L'autre leva les yeux aux ciel et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs, puis répondit :

«Si tu continues à faire des heures en plus, tu ne vas pas tenir le coup !»

Le blanc ignora sa remarque et ouvrit la bouteille dont il bu la moitié, puis il alla rejoindre le «masqué» sur le banc. Un silence plus ou moins pesant s'installa et c'est Nepper qui le brisa :

«Tu as appris une nouvelle technique ?  
- Non, j'essaye surtout de renforcer celle que je maîtrise déjà.»

L'autre parut réfléchir, puis tourna la tête vers le blanc et dit :

«Ça te dirai qu'on face une technique à deux ?»

Son coéquipier ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande ça !

«S ... si tu veux, répondit Heat en rougissant  
- Cool alors !» Dit Neppen en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Le cœur du blanc s'accéléra. C'était la première fois que Nepper souriait comme ça ! Ce dernier se leva, dit un «J'y vais» puis partit,laissant son coéquipier complètement chamboulé.  
Le lendemain, après l'entraînement habituel, les deux garçons s'entraînèrent à leur nouvelle technique. Cela dura environ deux semaines avant qu'ils ne parviennent à la maîtriser. Mais Heat se rendit compte de quelque chose juste après qu'ils est réussi : il était tombé amoureux de son coéquipier.  
A cette idée, il trouva ça dégueulasse. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les homosexuels ! Mais le fait d'en être un lui même le répugnait, et, de plus, savoir que son amour ne serait jamais partagé le détruisait. C'est pour ça qu'il se mit à fuir Nepper.  
Bien sûr, comme les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés pendant les deux dernières semaines, cela étonna tous le monde de voir que Heat le fuyait car oui, tout le monde avait remarqué ! Mais dès que quelqu'un abordait le sujet, le blanc trouvait une diversion.  
Mais voilà : tout s'aggrava le jour où Lean se déclara à Nepper.  
C'était pourtant une bonne journée ! Heat continuait de fuir le brun, mais plus personne n'abordait le sujet. Tous étaient plus ou moins redevenus «normaux» même si Heat se sentait un peu plus mal chaque jour. Mais voilà, cela arriva vers midi, quand tout le monde étaient au self. Lean s'était levée, s'était dirigée vers Nepper et elle avait dit en rougissant qu'elle l'aimait. Il y eu un grand silence et au moment ou le brun allait donner sa réponse, Heat s'était levé d'un coup et était parti en courant, de peur d'entendre la réponse.  
Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis trois jours, et personne n'arrivait à le faire sortir de la pièce. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus...

«Quel crétin !» Pensait-il

Il avait fuit son «amour» pendant des semaines, et voilà qu'une simple déclaration avait fichu en l'air sa "couverture" ! Enfin... «simple déclaration» était bien peu.  
Heat se sentait détruit, anéanti : il voulait juste mourir. Il avait pensé plusieurs fois au suicide, mais au dernier moment, il renonçait. Il avait bien trop peur.  
Soudain, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, on toqua à sa porte.

« Je ne veux voir personne, cria le blanc.  
- Ouvre moi sale crétin !»

Le sang de Heat ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur battis la chamade en reconnaissant la voix de Nepper. C'était l'une des seules personne qui n'étaient pas venues le voir jusque là.

«Heat, ouvre cette porte bordel, cria le brun.  
- Dégage ! dit le blanc, sentant les larme monter.  
- Ouvre cette p****** de porte sinon je la défonce !»

Heat ignora la menace, pensant que l'autre allait renoncer, mais un bruit contre sa porte le fit sursauter et il entendit un cri. Le garçon se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

«N...Nepper ?  
- Bordel, cette porte est solide ! dit le brun.  
- T'es pas sérieux quand même, demanda le blanc en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Si ! Je te l'ai pourtant dit : si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je la défonce !»

Et à ces mots, un nouveau bruit parvint de la porte. Heat sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes monter. Un nouveau bruit retentit.

« Arrête ... » dit-il

Nouveau bruit.

« Arrête. » dit-il plus fermement.

Encore un bruit.

«Arrête bordel ! hurla le blanc, au bord de la crise de larme.  
- Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert cette porte !»

Le blanc entendit l'autre garçon prendre son élan, et il ouvrit la porte. Ce qui fit que le brun tomba à la renverse sur le sol de la chambre. Heat ferma la porte et se tourna vers Nepper qui s'était assis par terre et qui le regardait. Il remarqua plusieurs bleus sur sa main droite et en conclu que c'était avec la partie droite que le brun avait essayé de défoncer la porte. Des larmes s'échappèrent alors des yeux du blancs et il sauta dans les bras de l'autre.

« Imbécile ! hurla le blanc, tu veux te blesser ou quoi ?»

Il s'accrocha au sweat du brun et posa sa tête sur son torse, les larmes coulants toujours. Nepper le regarda quelques minutes, puis passa ses bras autour du blanc et l'enlaça. Ce geste surpris Heat, mais il ne dis rien. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, en silence. Seul les sanglots du blanc se faisaient entendre.  
Puis Nepper prit le visage de Heat dans ses mains et le souleva vers lui. Leur regard se croisèrent et le brun essuya les derniers larmes de l'autre avec son pouce.

«J'ai refusé, dit-il.  
- Hein ? fit le blanc, ne comprenant pas.  
- J'ai refusé de sortie avec Lean.»

Heat le regarda, surpris. Il en s'attendait pas à ça ! Et puis, pourquoi venait-il lui dire ?

«Pourquoi ?» demanda le blanc, ne lâchant pas le brun des yeux

Le «masqué» le fixait encore. Il semblait quelque peu hésiter, mais lâcha enfin :

«Parce que c'est toi que j'aime.»

Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau des yeux du blanc. Il s'attendait tous, sauf à ça ! N'attendant pas autre chose de son coéquipier, il l'embrassa. Nepper répondit au baiser et bientôt leur langue se rencontrèrent. Leur débat devint vite fougueux. Le brun allongea Heat par terre et se mit sur lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il enleva son sweat et son t-shirt. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et le blanc rougi à la vue du torse de Nepper. Ce dernier commença à enlever le haut du blanc et celui-ci l'aida, non sans rougir.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux torses nus. Leurs pantalons vinrent bientôt rejoindre leur autres vêtements. Les deux étaient rouges et se fixaient, chacun pouvant lire la passion et la fougue dans le regard de l'autre. Mais Heat trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il trouva quoi. Alors, il leva ses deux mains, hésitants, et les approcha doucement du visage du brun, puis il les posa toutes les deux sur son masque. Nepper ne fit rien, mais le blanc remarqua que sa respiration était devenu plus rapide.  
Puis peu à peu, Heat enleva ce «masque». Une fois ça fait, il se rendit compte d'une chose : les yeux de son coéquipier était d'un bleu océan magnifique ! Il se perdit dans ces yeux, se sentait flotter. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux puis partir dans leur "folie".


End file.
